


Kissing always leads to Sex

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Sam and Gabe being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is dragged to a party when he spots his ex girlfriend Ruby and he best friend head toward him. In a panic he grabs the person closest to him and kisses them. It just happens to be Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing always leads to Sex

Sam usually enjoyed parties he liked the music and people. He even enjoyed the occasional hook up, but tonight he wasn't feeling it. He was tired and just wanted to be home. Dean had convinced him to come though. He did mainly to get Dean off his back. He spent most of the party so far leaning against the wall glaring at no one. 

After breaking up with Ruby he'd really stopped having fun at parties. He ended up looking for her and that always leaded to bad things happening. He knew she was no good but something about her drew him in. He had a thing for women who were bad for him. He wanted to stop, find someone new who wouldn't hurt him in the end. But mindless hookups really didn't help him get there. Which is why he'd stopped doing that and stopped really going to parties.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. It was a text from Meg. 'Hey I didn't think you'd be here'.

He looked around the room and spotted them both heading towards him. 

"Oh shit" he thought glancing around the room frantically. Looking for anyone else he knew to save him from this. 

Giving up and with them closing in he grabbed the person closest to him. "I'm so sorry about this just play along", he whispered. Before kissing them hard, who ever it was really didn't seem to mind. They even began moaning into the kiss.

Sam felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up. "When did you and Gabe hookup", Meg asked condescendingly.

Sam glanced down and Gabe smiled up at him before winking. "Oh about a month now wouldn't ya say kiddo? Anyway we should be going I've go a papers to finish grading have fun though."

With that Gabriel dragged him out of the party and to his car. They'd never really gotten along before mainly because Sam saw him as Castiel's annoying older brother. But Gabe was really amazing he was helping him out for no reason. Sure if he didn't Cas might have been pissed later but that wasn't really a good reason for Gabe. 

"You okay Sam?" 

"Huh, oh yeah thanks. Would you mind taking me home Gabe?"

"Sure not a problem kiddo just text your brother let him know."

The drive home felt short and for some reason Sam didn't want it to end. The more Gabriel talked the better he felt. Sure most of it was dumb little factoids about candy but it was cute. Gabriel was a lot like Cas they both made him feel at ease even when being weird. He kind of felt bad about wanting to waste some much of the mans time. Gabriel could still be having fun if it wasn't for him and his impulse control. 

"Ya still here kiddo?"

"Yeah sorry just thinking."

"Don't do that so much. I use to get suck in my head for days worrying about nothing. You gotta get out of your head every now and then.", Gabe said looking over at him and smiling. "Wanna go get something to eat?"

"You sure?"

"Hell yeah I'll pay and everything it'll be great. I rarely go out to eat anymore."

"I'll pay Gabe you're already driving me home and everything."

"No it's my treat come on Sammy just let me do something nice for you."

"In my experience the only people who do nice things want something.", Sam regretted those words s soon as they left his mouth. Gabe stopped and pulled over looking at him with understanding eyes.

"I get that too kiddo but not everyone is like that. You know when Cas or Dean do things for you they don't want anything. When your Uncle Bobby helps you out he doesn't want stuff either. Just because that bitch used you doesn't mean everyone's gonna. This is why I said don't spend some much time in your head."

"Okay lets for eat then you can back for beer?"

"Sounds great", Gabriel said with a huge smile covering his face.

Sam wanted selfishly to spend more time around him he wanted to get to know him. He knew he shouldn't Gabriel was a playboy who'd never settle down. But he couldn't stop his stupid heart from wanting more of him.

They stopped at some diner on the side of the road. It was small and old, plus it had a weird smell. But the food was nice and Gabriel kept talking about school and older stories about him and Cas. He told Sam about a few of his bad ex's and even the story of his first love. It was nice to know someone had fucked up as much as he did. He spoke fondly about his older sister Luci and how him and Dean reminded him of them. 

The drive home felt somehow to long and short. Sam felt nervous about having Gabe come in. The house was clean sure but he wanted him. Sam wanted Gabriel he wanted to know what those lips felt like on his. He couldn't really remember. The kiss they shared was so brief and Sam's mind was kind of focused on Ruby at the time.

"This is it right?"

"Yep home sweet home", Sam groaned glaring up at the apartment.

"It looks better then the first place I started and the neighborhood is better to."

"We'll have to take the stairs the elevators broken again."

"I don't mind I need to work off all that food anyway."

So they walked side my side up the stairs Gabe still talking the whole way. "The lady who lived next door had ten cats and they all stunk. I tried to tell her once and she put a curse on me in french. I was so pissed I put a curse on her too in Latin."

"You speak Latin?"

"Yeah I mean so does Cas we grew up in an ultra religious household kiddo. Learning Latin was just apart of that."

"That must have be hard."

"Not really after my mom died we got to live with Chuck and he was pretty sweet."

"Wasn't he a drunk", Sam said and he unlocked the door.

"Yeah but he never let it affect how he treated us. Didn't drink when we were around him. Plus the guy wrote some pretty amazing books. Which allowed Cas and I to go to any college of our choosing."

"I hope you don't mind right now all we have is Guinness."

"Nah anythings fine", Gabe took the beer and drank it smiling softly at Sam. Which in turn made Sam's heart stutter in a painfully familiar way.

"You're a pretty amazing kisser."

"Sorry about that I didn't know who it was. I was just trying to make them think I was with someone. Glad it was you though."

"Same here, I was coming over to check on you anyway you look scared."

"You came over to check on me", Sam asked eyes wide.

"Geez way to make me feel bad."

"No it's just, we really didn't get along well until an hour ago. Why were you concerned about me at all?"

"Because your a sweet kid whose had a hard life. I've been there too and I know everyone needs someone to lean on. You need a little help someone to lean on. Even if it's just for one night."

"So this is just a one night thing", Sam whispered to himself.

"It doesn't have to be", Gabe said tilting Sam's chin making him look up. "If you wanted it to be more I wouldn't be opposed to that." With that he leaned in and kissed Sam hard.

Sam moaned softly clutching tightly at Gabriel. it was way better then the first time Gabe really knew what he was doing. He couldn't help it when straddled Gabe desperately seeking more. It felt like flying and falling all at once. Soft whimpers leaving both of their mouths. It was too much and not enough. They needed more so much more of this. 

Gabriel pulled away with a smirk and unbuttoned Sam's pants. Slipping his hand inside and tugging on Sam's hard cock."Damn kiddo I can see why all the girls like you."

"Shit, Gabe oh fuck."

"Not tonight but maybe after our next day. Still I wanna see how you look when you come."

"What about you", Sam asked in between broken moans.

"I wanna do this for you. If afterwards you wanna help me out that's more then fine."

Sam couldn't help it his hips moved thrusting up into the older mans hand. Chasing his own pleasure with a burning need. He felt like a virgin again so eager to cum it was driving him wild. Passion burning through his veins spurring him onward. 

"Has it been a while?"

"No, just feels-" Sam moaned loudly before biting his lip. "Feels different with you."

"Get off I wanna blow you."

Sam had never moved so fast in his life. Almost falling off the couch he landed on another cushion and pulled down his pants. Gabe just smirked before kneeling between his legs. Sam had never felt so hard before maybe it was because Gabriel really knew what he was doing. Maybe it was because Gabe was the first person since Ruby he knew before taking them to bed. Either way when his lips wrapped around Sam's cock he couldn't help but cry out. It was amazingly perfectly good. He didn't know enough words to describe it.

"Oh god Gabe please-" he moaned clutching on the older man hair. "More please more need it."

Gabe just hummed and began to deep throat him like it was nothing. God it felt good to have someone take care of him like this. Gabe took his time sucking slowly drinking Sam even crazier. The things his tongue were doing seemed to hit every nerve. Sam could do little more then whimper as he neared his orgasm. 

"Gabriel I'm gonna cum", he cried out hands clenching even tighter as Gabriel began to pull off.

He locked his fingers around the base of Sam pulsing cock and smirked. "Tell me why I should let you kiddo."

"What?"

"Why would I let you fill my mouth with you cum?"

"Geez! Fuck Gabe I don't know why."

"Give me a reason kiddo. I wanna let you I do I bet you taste amazing. Your face Jesus you look about ready to burst. So come on give me a good reason."

"If you do I'll let you fuck me."

"You'd let me either way. I don't want anything Sammy just tell me why I should let you."

Sam moaned softly before opening his eyes too look at Gabriel. Who had a bit of his precum dripping of his lips. "Because you wanna see the face I make when I cum. Because you wanna know you put it there. But mainly because you love having your mouth full of something."

Gabriel groaned before sucking Sam off again. Harder and faster then he was before bringing him back to the edge before he could blink. It felt somehow more intense then when he started. Gabriel was still holding the base of his cock so he couldn't cum. But he was right there on the edge so close to tipping over but not able to. God he needed to cum but Gabriel kept him on edge watching him the whole time.

Then Gabe looked down and removed his fingers. Using his now free hand to tug on Sam's balls. Rolling them softly in his burning hot hand. It was too much he couldn't take anymore Sam came harder then ever with a wordless cry. Spilling his cum into Gabe's eager mouth that seemed to live for it. Swallowing the whole load down with a mischievous look in his eyes.

The older man pulled off slowly smirking as he licked Sammy clean. "Later once you can breathe again wanna help me?"

"Yeah", Sam panted with a smile on his face. He wanted to see if he could get Gabe off faster.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a fic hit me up on tumblr. bees-on-the-impala


End file.
